Chunin Exam Final Round: Akiyo vs. Kanon
Participants Akiyo Yuki, Kanon Senju Proctor: Ken'ichi Ryu Match KaminariKaito: -He had finished off the pink haired girl thoroughly as he walked back to the stands. There would be a few minutes before the announcer would call two more names for the finals. The names called would be Kanon Senju and Akiyo Yuki. How perfect was this that the two who had sparked a rivalry and promised each other to meet here would actually make it to the destined fight. It was like something out of a story book. Two opposing forces meeting on a grand stage with their fates hanging in the balance, or atleast thats where Kanon's mind set was. He had made this promise months ago in the quiet and peace of the night just outside of the Senju compound. Walking out to the side of the lake Kanon would take a step forward and push off the edge of the crater with his right foot as he jumps out and focuses his chakra into his feet and lands on the water looking toward the proctor of this match and nodding. Taking a spot close to him, but not too close he would wait for his opponent to make his entrance. Judging from what Kanon knew about Akiyo he would be waiting for a big and flashy entrance from this boy. Kanon's mind was sent racing toward thoughts of how he could take this guy down. He had fought him before, so he would wait to see if he would continue his normal way of fighting or if he changed it up.- LightFang: -Akiyo would be sitting at the edge of the ledge over hanging the basin that the exams had been held in. His mind would be going over his two previous fights knowing that now he would be going into the final round of the exam. He would be thinking back on his first fight with the Ame kunoichi, Akatori Yamanaka. He had exausted almost half of his chakra in that fight, with the hidden mist and his clone usage. Not to mention, in his fight with Kazu Hozuki, he had to use the thousand flying needles of death to defeat him. Given this Akiyo would know he was definately running on fumes at this point. His chakra supply would be somewhere between 20 to 10 percent if he was lucky. However when his name was called Akiyo would drop down to the water, focusing his chakra to his feet to keep him ballanced when he hits the water. As his feet hit the water Akiyo would feel a tensing sharp tinge run through his legs. This would cause him to wince his right eye and stumble forward one step. He would shake this off quickly enough to be almost unnoticable however and make his way over to the center and face his opponent, Kanon Senju. Akiyo and this boy had a rivalry flairing faster than either of them could even imagine. He also made a promise to this boy that he would see him in the finals, and as fate had it they did just that. Akiyo Yuki versus Kanon Senju. Mist shinobi versus Mist shinobi. Akio would look up to catch Kanon's eyes and speak softly, "I told you I would see you here today. Final round of the Chunin Exams." There would be a pause before Akiyo would say, "And here we are. Sadly..." Akiyo would then turn to Ken'ichi, the proctor of these exams and continue. "I have exausted to much of my chakra.... I withdraw." With that Akiyo would turn around and make his way out of the arena.-